Come Back
by HauntedDemise
Summary: Sub-Zero, ahora el gran maestro de los lin Kuei, llevaba una vida tranquila, a pesar de aún ser joven, se había retirado de los combates y guerras para re-armar al nuevo lin Kuei. ¿Volverá al torneo Mortal Kombat siendo el mismo de antes?
1. Hielo Amoroso

Bueno …hola :c espero que alguien lea esto ya que todos los fics de Mortal Kombat son de humor y yo apesto haciendo de esos, así que me voy a los de drama :3 Espero al que lo lea le guste le de favorito y me comente algo .

Ellos estaban entrenando en el jardín del templo, seriamente pero con algunos descansos divertidos. Los Cryomancers eran casi amantes aunque entre ellos mismos no lo admitían. Sub-Zero, ahora el gran maestro de los lin Kuei, llevaba una vida tranquila, a pesar de aún ser joven, se había retirado de los combates y guerras para entrenar al nuevo lin Kuei, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus amigos y jefes. No se sentía solo, pero tampoco estaba entretenido. Al mirar a Frost, su mundo brillaba un poco más, estaba enamorado de su aprendiz pero no quería admitirlo. "Muy bien Frost, has mejorado mucho, me sorprendes…-Dijo sin importancia al final. –"Gracias Maestro"- Dijo con una sonrisa que no se podía observar por su máscara."Ahora vamos a luchar…Nosotros dos." Dijo seriamente. "¿Está seguro maestro?" "Claro que sí, no debemos perder nuestras costumbres guerreras." Dijo el gran maestro. Se miraron a los ojos, ella con miedo y el con emoción y comenzaron la lucha de hielos. Frost peleaba con inseguridad y Sub-Zero peleaba un en una velocidad más lenta para ver cómo reaccionaba Frost a sus movimientos. "Aunque me conozcas, no deberías ser insegura y confiada, cualquiera podría matarte o herirte, olvídame y pelea de verdad." Dijo fríamente. Ella con su arrogancia y enojo le congeló y le pateó al suelo. Sub-Zero se descongeló rápidamente y por su interior se pedía a si mismo calmarse, _ella no es una enemiga- Pero tampoco no seas humilde." L_e pegó un puñetazo con hielo- tirándola al suelo el aprovechó a sacar su espada Kori, ella al levantarse también la sacó y se convirtió en un juego de espadas. Frost era mejor con la kori mas que con los poderes de hielo, pero no tan buena como sub-Zero. Ambos reían hasta que uno de los miembros del Lin Kuei apareció- "Maestro…" dijo el adolecente con algo de miedo. Era un crío con especialidad de la fuerza y las dagas, también en entrenamiento por otros profesores. –"¿Si Rase?" Le preguntó el Gran maestro con tranquilidad. –Le ha llegado una carta, de invitación…- "Mmm.." Dudó Sub-Zero. La abrió y sintió la respiración de Frost atrás de su hombro. "_**Querido guerrero/a – ha sido convocado al campeonato Mortal Kombat, felicitaciones, debe ser un gran luchador o jefe para ser convocado, esperamos su presencia. Atte. Staff de Mk." **_"Mmm…"repitió Sub-Zero en duda. –"Gran Maestro! ¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor! Estoy bien entrenada aparte…creo que ¡el lin Kuei no se ha presentado en años!". Sub-Zero dudaba de ir, todo lo que había pasado, el dolor, la angustia, la frialdad ¿tendría que volver a repetir eso otra vez? "¡Por favooor!" pedía desesperada Frost. "Si tu arrogancia es disminuida y me haces solo caso a mi o al que te ordene que le hagas caso, te debes portar bien."- le dijo, estaba nervioso ¿Podría controlarse a él y a Frost a la vez? "Si maestro, me comportaré"- dijo seriamente Frost. "Está bien, prepara tus cosas, partiremos en el alba." Respondió el jefe del Lin Kuei. El también se fue a su habitación, mientras preparaba sus cosas temía y pensaba sobre lo que había pasado de su escape tanto trauma casi le dejaba una amnesia desconocida. Después de preparar todo, fue a entrenar y a meditar, nada mal. Después de 3 horas de entrenamiento se fe a dormir. Era una noche más oscura y sin sueños. Al despertarse se enteró que se despertó un poco más tarde y que Frost ya estaba despierta. "Vamos maestro!" Gritó ella emocionada. El tenía cara de somnolencia y cansancio sin origen, ya que no había hecho grandes esfuerzos. "_¿Qué me esperara?"_-Pensó. "Bueno, bueno…Vamos" dijo algo desanimado.

*En el torneo*

"Lord Raiden…" Dijeron Sonya y Jax. "Ya estamos aquí, gracias por la invitación."- "Gracias por venir" Dijo con Johnny, Smoke, Stryker y Kabal. "Mmm, veremos si este torneo sea la diferencia." "¿Por qué dices eso?" le preguntó Cage. "Por los Lin Kuei, han pasado unos años desde que Sub-Zero empezó a Ignorar mis llamados, me he empezado a preguntar si estará vivo…"A Smoke le zumbaron los oídos al oír el nombre de su amigo desaparecido. "A pesar de que cuando lo conocí tenía 22, era inseguro tiene una gran fuerza, no creo que esté herido o algo así." "Es verdad…" Dijo Smoke a Secas. "Los lin Kuei siempre fueron muy discretos y seguramente Sub-Zero ha intentado mantener eso…" "Seguramente… Ahora desde que tiene el medallón de dragón es el gran maestro de los Lin Kuei, espero que esté dando un buen ejemplo…" Dijo Stryker. "Tiene pinta de buena persona, siempre me ha ayudado" dijo Raiden en su defensa "Espero que se aparezca, se necesita de Su ayuda." Dijo. "Vamos"-

Cuando los Cryomancers llegaron, habían llegado un poco tarde y Sub-Zero no tuvo la oportunidad de buscar a algún conocido y se quedaron apartados escuchando el discurso de Shan Tsung. Lamentablemente no era el día de Sub-Zero, querer pasar como fantasma no funciona para él. "¡Querido Lin Kuei! Ha decido Aparecer después de largos años… No se le esperaba"- Dijo Shan Tsung irónicamente- Los defensores de la tierra tornaron los ojos a los Cryomancers. "Ha venido acompañado, pensé que su mente le había comido vivo… ¿Cómo es su nombre señorita?" Le preguntó el aliado de Shao Kahn. "Frost"- dijo a secas, ella ya había escuchado hablar sobre él. "Genial. Sub-Zero…Tu primero, pasa a la cancha de combate" sonrió con una cara maliciosa. Sub-Zero tragó saliva se adentró- no miró a nadie, estaba tan serio que no se sabía muy bien que le pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba distraído pero atento a la vez a lo que pasaba alrededor. "Mmm…Mmm ¡ah! ¡Kano- A la cancha, tu comienzas."- Kano asintió y se posó en frente del Cryomancer. "Te voy a partir en pedacitos Pedazo de hielo…" Dijo riendo con una risa irónica. "Ya veremos…" Susurró Sub-Zero. FIGHT. La pelea era igualada, Sub-Zero estaba con rabia y Kano con alegría por pelear, aunque no le iba bien. Se escuchaban gemidos de dolor y de enojo por los dos lados, todo el mundo estaba concentrado. El dios del trueno miraba a su mentor con rareza, estaba extraño. Al terminar la pelea, Kano perdió, con heridas de la kori y sangre, se paró y se fue con furia. "Mmm…" dijo Shan Tsung con un poco de descontento. "Muy bien Lin Kuei, no estabas tan oxidado como lo pensaba- SIGUIENTE!" gritó al final. "Maestro, ¿se siente bien?" Le dijo Frost mientras su jefe venía otra vez a sentarse junto a ella. "Si, si…No te preocupes." "¿Ahora que?" "¿Qué pasará? "Por Favor, Frost… ¿Qué te he dicho? Calma tu mente por favor. Ahora lucharán mas peleadores y nos iremos." "Hasta mañana…" dijo incompletamente. "¿Mañana mas luchas?" dijo con un tono más tranquilo "Si, claro que si.." dijo desanimado. Las peleas pasaron, el bien el mal estaban empatados. "Ya se está haciendo tarde…" dijo Frost "¿A dónde vamos a dormir?" "Mmmh, no creo que sea de gran drama- ¿nunca has dormido en el suelo?" "No creo que haga falta"- dijo Raiden, alado del Cryomancer. "Has decidido aparecerte, has cambiado mucho- necesitamos hablar"- le dijo a su mentor. "Tenía que trabajar" Dijo Sub-Zero secamente, buscando excusas. "Mmm, sí, claro"- dijo Johnny atrás de él. "Vamos al templo" dijo Raiden sin más. A pesar de la Hospitalidad, Sub-Zero y Frost iban atrás. "¿Por qué no habla con ellos maestro?" le preguntó Frost. "Ahora no, Después."- "¿Los conoces a todos?" le preguntó. Sub-Zero no quería hacer una escena con inmadura pupila. "Si, Frost." Le dijo secamente y con los ojos fríos para que se callara. Frost sonrió con la Incomodidad de Kuai Liang. Al llegar, El Gran maestro le dijo a Frost que buscase una habitación y que actúe con cuidado, ya que era un templo ajeno y el se desvió con Raiden, Sonya, Smoke y Jax. El entró frio a la habitación y su amigo de la infancia estaba con otros propósitos. "¡Kuai Liang! No te has decidió ni siquiera a mandarme una carta… ¿Por qué tanta esfumación?" Le pregunto. "Que-quería alejarme, nada más. Alégrense que he decidido venir, ahora…¿Cuál es el drama?" –dijo sin rodeos. "Está bien. Desde la última vez que nos encontramos todos, ha habido muchos problemas y están llegando a su cumbre y necesito mis mejores guerreros. Hemos estado perdiendo los campeonatos, necesitamos ganar este, sino, la tierra no será la que conocemos"- dijo Raiden desconsolado. "¿Nos ayudarás?" Dijo Sonya. "Claro" dijo sin más. Pero para Smoke y Raiden no todo había quedado en felicidad, tenían que averiguar que había estado pasando y saber quién era Frost.

Y bueeeno, este fue el primer capitulo, fiu, me cansé xD voy a seguir la poquita historia que me sé –lel- del mk ¿no? Para su info, la historia estaría ubicada unos años después de que Su hermano, Bi-han murió y se convirtió en Noob Saibot :B y toda la carga que Sub-zero cargó en ese torneo mas otras cosas que explicaré entre flash backs! Lol, FLASHBACKS! Amo como suena xD REVIEW PLEEAAASEEEE!


	2. Interior

_**Hola a los que leyeron y a los que no! :B ¡gracias por leer! La verdad, según esta maravillosa pagina (okno) dice que dos de mi honrado país (yo no fui, lo juro D:) y USA y Italia la han leído- y bueno no se si esta página me miente mmm…¡gracias! Y gracias por no comentar :c bueh, ya habrá tiempo- quiero saber su opinión así comenten D: een fin, la voy a seguir c: porque nose, quiero escribirlo xd Ahora para los habla ingleses )? ACLARO, QUE LA HISTORIA PUEDE ESTAR MEZCLADA- LO HE DICHO- QUE DA CLARO OK?**_

_**Hi everyone who read and who won't ._. Thanks for reading! According to this page- Italy, U.S.A and my dear Argentina (I live here xD) has read my story, Thank you! And thank you for not commenting... hahaha omg- not really – I want to know your opinion about the story! If you don't have a Fanfiction account create one for you! :B well I'm thinking about to write the story in English – because of this :l but I'm not good at the "writing" part in English- I don't know why – ok? Haha I don't even know if that I am writing is ok or not :l for now use the google translator to understand the story or something...Please review! :D (comenten por favor me siento muy forever alone :c) I HAVE TO SAY- MAYBE THE STORY CAN BE MIXED- I SAY IT...OK? **__**O_O**_

Después de un tiempo más de la charla, el Cryomancer partió a ver a su aprendiz, a entrenar con ella. En cuanto a él, se sentía muy incómodo, sin recuerdos y queriendo volver a su templo, se sentía cuestionado y desconocido, a pesar de que sus compañeros estaban felices el se sentía diferente.

"Hola Frost"- dijo con un poco de distracción "Debemos entrenar." Le dijo mirándola. "¿Enserio? Pero…¡No lo necesito!" le dijo con alegría. "¿Qué te he dicho?" Le preguntó. "Agghr, si maestro." "vámonos." Dijo sin más. Por detrás de los bosques, Smoke y Johnny los espiaban. "¿Y por qué debemos hacer esto?" le preguntó Johnny a Smoke "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." "Ajá, si, ¿Cómo coquetear a Sonya…No?" le preguntó con ironía el checo. "Tú no sabes nada." Dijo en su defensa. "Si, si…Bueno, estamos aquí porque Raiden y y yo, en parte, queremos saber quién es esa tal Frost. ¿Alguna ayuda?" le dijo Smoke. "Y…Pareciera que tienen algo en común, están vestidos de celeste." Exclamó. "Mmm, debe ser un Cryomancer como él… ¿No?" "Tienes razón, como no se me habrá ocurrido. ¡Hey! Mira…si, está lanzando hielo. Es raro que Sub-Zero le haya aceptado, cuando éramos niños era un poco celoso"- "¿Ah si?" "Si, toda una risa" se rió intentando no hacer ruido.

"Maestro ¿ya? ¿ya está?"- le preguntó ansiosa. "Yo no creo que paremos…" dijo sin completar la oración, mirando hacia el horizonte. "¿Por qué no?" Sub-Zero quería protestar porque ella le cuestionaba todo y le preguntaba cada negación o afirmación, respiró tranquilamente y le respondió. "Porque eres una persona muy ansiosa y nerviosa, eso no es bueno" "¿y usted era así…como yo? Le cuestionó "Quizá, no recuerdo con claridad." "¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo no recuerda partes de su vida?" le preguntó. Sub-Zero estaba a punto de irritarse. "Estamos entrenando, no hablando sobre nuestras vidas, por favor…Volvamos a lo nuestro ¿sí? Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes de partir, no cuestiones." Dijo fríamente. "Si Maestro." "Bien, donde estemos…Debemos practicar. Hoy, tus habilidades con el hielo, te he observado, y la Kori no es la única opción para luchar, debes usar mas tus poderes de hielo." "Si, pero yo…" – "No, nada de peros. Ahora, quiero que me apuntes a mí, a la perfección con ráfagas de hielo… ¿Sí?" Frost comenzó a tirar ráfagas de hielo contra su mentor, no eran perfectas, solo consiguió apuntarle a sub-Zero 3 veces. Frost se sentía avergonzada, _"yo, la mejor…¿Cómo puedo fallar en esto?"_ pensó. El la vió estresada. "¿quieres luchar otra vez mas?" "Si…Por favor." Tardó en responder al final. "Pero después vuelves a las ráfagas, y yo me iré a meditar." "Usted Ama meditar, Maestro…" "Si, me encanta." Dijo sin más. Ellos comenzaron la pelea, Frost estaba cansada, eso pudo notar Sub-Zero. "Nadie tiene piedad en este torneo." Dijo Sub-Zero. "Ya lo sé, ya me lo dijo…" dijo enojada. "Entonces no demuestres que no lo sabes." Dijo fríamente.

La pelea duró dos horas, sin agresión fuerte pero tampoco suave. "Bueno, está bien, bastante bien…pero no seas débil. Ahora, practica con estos árboles, ¿los ves? Primero practicarás desde el medio, después lejos. Tu puntería debe ser perfecta. Ahora vuelvo." No le dejó abrir la boca que el ya se había ido. Smoke y Johnny se miraron. "¿Quién va con quien?" dijo Johnny. "Mmm, tu quédate con la chica, ¡Pero no te aparezcas! ¡Ni se te ocurra!" le dijo fuertemente. "Yo me iré con él, si tu vas, hay muchas probabilidades de que te haga pelea, se le ve irritado." "Quien no lo estaría…Uff, se parece a mis asistentes." "Si, si, nos vemos y me comentas." Y Smoke se telestransportó.-

"Lord Raiden…" le dijo Smoke. "He averiguado muy poco, solo sé que es su aprendiz y que maneja los poderes de hielo como Kuai Liang." Le dijo seriamente. - "Está bien, debo ver si es confiable, no puedo traer a cualquiera así porque así, hablaré con Sub-Zero…¿Sabes dónde está?" le preguntó- "Escuché que se fue a meditar, debe estar allí…" "Mmm, si..Hablaré con Liu kang algunos asuntos e iré con el." "Está bien." Dijo Smoke y se fue con Johnny.

Por el otro lado, Sub-Zero, estaba muy irritado o nervioso para entrar en el mundo de la meditación y no escuchar a nadie. Su mente estaba llena de memorias, preguntas, respuestas, frases. Su pasado le asechaba y él no quería estar aquí, por varios motivos que le llegaron a traumar. Cerró los ojos, y pensó ¿O imaginó?

_(Narración de Sub-Zero, o como otros dicen..Sub-Zero POV :/) _

_Caminaba por el bosque, me sentía cansado y con ganas de dejar de huir del Lin Kuei ¿Cómo mi propia familia es mi propio enemigo? Suspiré- debía salir de el mundo exterior, se puede sentir un aire no tuyo, te sientes perseguido, todo el tiempo. Debo encontrar este portal…Pero de repente – Un hombre gris, negro- de esos colores saltó sobre mí. Yo me sorprendí a pesar de saber que estaba en territorio enemigo. Le miré a los ojos- eran ojos blancos, grises, sin pupilas. El retrocedió y alguien más cayó alado de el…Abrí los ojos mas grandes…¿Smoke? _

(ya termino el POV xd)

"Sub-Zero…" Dijo Raiden, mirándolo Meditar. "¡Sub-Zero!" Dijo un poco más fuerte. A pesar de su mala meditación, o pensamientos…El abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, aclaró la vista y miró al dios. "¿Raiden…Que sucede?" le preguntó frío pero tranquilo. "Quiero hablar a solas contigo…Sobre varias cosas." Exclamó el dios del trueno. "E-está bien…" dudó y se paró. Ellos caminaron dentro del gran templo. "¿Por qué me has ignorado por tanto tiempo?" Le preguntó Raiden, nunca nadie le ignoró sus llamadas. "He empezado a creer que algo te había pasado." Dijo mirando al cielo. Sub-Zero quería reír por tal cosa, pero solo sonrió. "Debía re armar el Lin Kuei, no quería dejarlo así." "¿Y por qué no ha ido Smoke contigo?" le preguntó y Kuai Liang recordó lo que vio mientras meditaba… ¿Eso era verdad? EL no recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, no quería responder con agresividad. "Seguramente el tendría sus motivos para dejar al Lin Kuei, y yo tenía los míos para salvarlo." "Aham…" dijo en duda. "¿Y quién es la mujer que te ha acompañado aquí? No puedo dejarla aquí si n ose quien es." Dijo seriamente. "Es mi aprendiz, Frost. Ella es la más fuerte de todos- aún sigue en educación pero confío en ella." "Haz cambiado mucho…" dijo Raiden sin completar la oración como él quería. "¿Por qué lo dice?" - "Por muchos motivos, pero por dentro eres el mismo… ¿Por qué será?" – "Por muchos motivos, como usted lo dice." Raiden asintió, viendo que Sub-Zero no anhelaba hablar sobre su vida- "Está bien, vaya adormir, mañana debe seguir el torneo."- "Buenas Noches" exclamó Kuai Liang y se fue.

Cuando Sub-Zero abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían indicado, vio que era una sola cama, el suspiró. "Solo por fin…" Susurró y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el torneo, se encontraban los defensores de la tierra esperando a los del mundo exterior- o mejor dicho – Los luchadores de Shao Kahn. Primero, luchó Johnny cage contra Mileena, la batalla fue dura, la hija de shao Kahn era malvada y se reía de sus contrincantes. Al final, por muy poco, Johnny ganó la pelea y Mileena se sintió avergonzada, pero juró venganza con los defensores de la tierra. Después, Shan Tsung, observó detenidamente a todos los luchadores por un rato y eligió a su siguiente pelea. "Kano vs Frost" gritó. La Cryomancer miró a su maestro esperando alguna indicación, pero el solo fue frío- según ella. "Buena Suerte…" – "Gracias maestro." Ella sonrió y se fue al campo de batalla.

Bueeno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	3. La ida

Hola fans! :3 se me borró el cap y no se por donde iba, así que debo volver a comenzar. Y ahora, Los capítulos tienen nombre! :DD

Capítulo tres: La ida

La aprendíz de Sub-Zero se acopló al estadio, con miles de espectadores y con su odioso contrincante, a ella no le interesaba mucho a diferencia de su profesor, el observaba peculiarmente a su contrincante y buscaba el ataque y la rapidez. En cambio, Kano se reía y le decía cosas a Frost, como para hacerla reaccionar. Ella solo se mantenía callada. FIGHT! La Cryomancer retrocedió 5 pasos y El defensor de Shao Kahn avanzó, con una risa maliciosa se dispuso a atacarla pero esta solo lo congeló en modo de defensa, pensó un rato y formó una Kori y se la clavó en su pecho. Su contrincante solo gimió, y se levantó, ella creo navajas y comenzó a tirárselas, mientras corría hasta a el para pegarle una patada que no pudo atinar, Kano la sacudió y la tiró al suelo. Ella se quejó, se levanto y creó una nueva Kori, no se rendiría tan fácil. Se las clavó difícilmente y retrocedió. _Es hora de utilizar los puños_ -pensó. Con sus manos congeladas empezó a hacer varios combos que consistían en puños y patadas y congelamientos repentinos. Kano estaba débil, apenas se podía defender y estaba enojado, lo único que logró fue su ataque de navajas dejando un poco despistada Frost pero mucho mas no pudo hacer, finalmente, cayó dolorido y rendido al suelo, Frost Había ganado.

Ella sonrió y volvió alado de su maestro. El silencio que el transmitía a ella por algún modo, la hacía caer en el amor, a pesar de ser alguien fría, al revés de Kuai Liang. El se mostraba frío en el exterior para auto protegerse y por lo que había pasado, pero el siempre fue una persona muy sufrida. "Bien jugado"- dijo secamente a su aprendiz. "Gracias maestro, al final usted tenía razón." Dijo intentando sacándole tema de conversación, estaba muy callado. "¿Por qué?" La miró. "Las practicas me han servido, no creo que podría haber ganado sin practicar…" dijo mirando al suelo. Kuai tragó saliva, no quería hablar, simplemente no quería hablar. "Siempre sirven." "¿Por qué está tan callado?" Le preguntó, sabía que rompía las reglas que el le había planteado pero no le importada, su Amigo de Humo, Smoke miró a Sub-Zero para escuchar su respuesta. En vez de decir algo frío sacó su joven hombre que tenía todavía en su interior "Tsss, nada…solo estoy cansado, suele pasar…" Dijo mirando el cielo. Ella en parte no le creyó pero no le pidió mas explicaciones. El se rascó su cabeza miró hacia el campo de batalla, miró al los peleadores luchar, Liu Kang y Scorpion _Interesante…_Pensó- Un amigo lejano de varios años y un enemigo neutrón algo complicado para su mente.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y Raiden citó a sus luchadores. "Os tengo una misión muy importante…" dijo incompletamente". "4 de ustedes deberán ir a Outworld, y enfrentar a la alianza mortal, está complicando la victoria de la tierra, deben acabarlos."- "Sub-Zero…" dijo mirando al Lin Kuei. " Tus años de inactividad seguramente te han hecho cambiar y ser un poco mas pensante, según lo que veo, serás la cabeza del equipo- junto a Nightwolf, el los ayudará. Smoke y Frost, irán como guerreros, protegiéndose ustedes mismos y a las cabezas del equipo, más que nada, deben vencer a la alianza mortal, ¿de acuerdo?" Todos asintieron. "Bueno, preparen sus cosas y partan hacia el portal." Dijo Raiden y se retiró junto con Johnny que se quejaba.

Tundra tenía cara de preocupado, _¿La alianza mortal?_ _Quizá podrían matarme en un segundo. _Pensó. "¿Quién sabe la dirección del portal?" preguntó con su acento checo-ruso. "Es para el sur." Dijo el Cryomancer mirando hacia el sur. "Vamos entonces." La caminata fue en silencio, Smoke vagamente hablaba con Nightwolf, pero no era mucho la charla. "Se te ve tenso, Sub-Zero…¿Puedo saber porque?" "¿Uh, que? Nada…no es nada" dijo sin mucho interés. "Tiene razón, has estado callado, a diferencia de otros años." Rió Smoke. Al escucharle recordaba ese recuerdo que se le había pasado hace un tiempo, no sabía si era verdad, pero tampoco quería preguntarle. "Si, si…" dijo en su defensa. "¡Ahí está el portal!" gritó. "¿Alguien ya ha ido para allá?" preguntó. _Si…_ pensó Frost. "Yo he ido con Smoke y Kabal hace un tiempo, la experiencia no es bonita, quizá sientan nauseas…" dijo asqueado a lo último. "E-está bien…" miró hacia el portal y saltó adentro de el.

Al pasar, todos sintieron un sentimiento de pérdida, no era su tierra y la hostilidad estaba en el aire, el propio Shao Kahn sabía que extraños habían llegado. "¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Frost, curiosa. "Debemos encontrar algún lugar seguro, está oscureciendo…" Dijo Smoke "Aquí no hay seguridad" dijo fríamente Sub-Zero. "Ya lo sé, pero se puede intentar…" dijo con tonos enojados. "Bueno, vamos dentro del bosque…" dijo Nightwolf. Entraron al bosque frío, tenebroso y solitario- los susurros abundaban pero estos decidieron seguir. "Alguien debe estar de guardia…¿No creen?" Dijo Smoke. "Yo estaré" dijo Sub-Zero. "Dijiste que estabas cansado" dijo su Aprendiz. "No importa, vayan a descansar, la siguiente noche dormiré yo y otro se quedará."

Y bueeeeeno, este es el mas corto, pero no los quería dejar esperando, se que la espera los mata :/ tengo mas por escribir, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! :3 espero mas xD


	4. Demonio

_Ahora me centraré en la heladera (Sub-Zero xD) mi parte favorita, el drama y dolor :D (si soy mala, pero que se le va a hacer…xd) Y esta historia sería este capitulo y ya u otro mas, pero ocmo soy buena persona he decidido alargarla ____ si, ahora mis 5000 pesos que? xD_

Capítulo 4: Demonio

Sub-Zero' POV

_Sentía perfectamente la nausea del viaje del portal, debajo de mi garganta, quería vomitar. Me sentía Cansado y asqueado, miré a mis compañeros y verlos dormir me desesperaba. Decidí pararme y caminar, siguiendo el sendero del bosque. ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo un sentimiento que nunca he sentido… ¿Acaso estoy enamorado de mi alumna? No puede ser, no puedo ser tan…tan…Bueno si, lo estoy. Nunca había encontrado a alguien con mis mismas cualidades, aunque, somos muy diferentes, ¿ella lo sabrá? Espero que no, ojalá que no. A la hora de intentar ubicarme, ví que me había alejado demasiado, escuchaba voces, como esa vez que había venido, hace como ocho años atrás, ahora tengo 28 _**(no se la edad, así que no me maten e.e) **_pero sigo sintiendo la misma sensación de miedo. Escucho risas a mi espalda, risas de mujer…No son recuerdos, nunca estuve con una mujer que no sea Frost, Frost…_

De repente, alguien saltó a su espalda, nada más y nada menos que Mileena, una tarkatana llena de odio y risa. El gimió se enderezó y miró a la mujer…mirándolo.

"¿Y tu que quieres?" – le preguntó. "haz caído…A mi tierra" dijo con una risita maliciosa "Mi padre no aceptará eso…Mi hermana debe estar con ellos…" "No la he visto…" dijo sin más. "¿Así? Bueno veremos…" y la pelea empezó con Mileena transportándose hacia él, agarrándolo y clavándole sus "navajas" y mientras eso, Baraka se le apareció y le intentó ahorcar, eso no fue dificultad para el Cryomancer. Le pateó el estomago, dejándole débil y encargándose de la mujer "risitas"- no tuvo mucha dificultad, pero con Baraka, hermano de raza con Mileena, fue mas difícil. El era la definición perfecta para "Hostil" y "agresivo". La lucha duró casi toda la noche, al final, sub-zero lo dejó caer a la inconsciencia y se marchó. Perdido intentó caminar hacia el horizonte.

….

Después de pelear con Mileena y baraka, se sintió más exhausto aún, estaba amaneciendo, y seguramente sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos. Sentía los agujeros, _heridas_, de las armas de Mileena alrededor de su cuerpo, el dolor era soportable, aún. Al llegar, vió a su amigo de la infancia despierto, terminando de meditar. "¿A dónde habías ido?" le preguntó curioso "si pasaba una hora más, me temo que debería ir a buscarte…" "Nada grave…supongo…" dudó al final. "¿Qué ha pasado…? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ojo?" "¿Qué tengo en mi ojo?" preguntó algo irritado. "Ammm, una raya, ¿no te duele?" "No, no …tranquilo…" dijo para confortarlo. "¿y quién era el súper enemigo?" "Ella…el" "¿Quién ella, entonces…?" "Mileena, es irritante…era…bueno y baraka" "¿Los mataste?" dijo sorprendido. "¡No claro que no!" gritó. "Mmmh…y me contarás que has hecho estos últimos años..?" "6 años…" "Si, si, bastante." "No seas una niñita dramática…" le dijo en tono de burla, "nada, he liquidado a cyriax y a Secktor, y he guiado al Lin Kuei a un sendero mas bondadoso…no mas asesinos por gusto..." "Me alegra bastante…" "Que pena que no me acompañaste…" "Si hubieses avisado, hubiese ido." "¿Qué? …´¿Cómo?" " …¿Qué no recuerdas?" dijo Smoke con un tono de sorpresa..Kuai solo lo miró y a Tomas le bastó para saber que estaba confundido… "Verás, hielo king, después que ese mortal kombat terminó, te esfumaste, nadie supo, nos distrajimos y simplemente te fuiste…Las cartas existen, ¿sabes? Pudiste haber escribido.." descargó su furia con su amigo. "Si, si…perdóname, Smoke." Dijo seriamente y distraído a la vez. "Simplemente quería escapar…la vida se me ha pasado tan rápido…" dijo en duda. Después de una hora, partieron hacia el cementerio, donde todo parecía callado y tranquilo, pero en realidad, solo había planes maléficos y letales para la tierra. En la entrada, una de las Almas de Quan Chi, Noob saibot, recibió a los guerreros. Al verlo, Sub-Zero sintió que una parte de su cuerpo era paralizada. Pero el sabía perfectamente que ese monstruo no le quería de hermano y que le había olvidado con facilidad. "Mira quien trajo el portal hoy…" dijo siniestramente. "¿Vas a ser juego de palabras hasta dejarnos pasar?" dijo Sub-Zero, poniéndose un paso más adelante que sus compañeros. _Bi-Han_ miró a Frost con recuerdo. "Si tu no quieres…" el retrocedió y lo miró y miró hacia abajo. Le sonrió. Sub-Zero solo se acercó y le miró, pero Noob actuó rápido para su mala suerte, el estaba cansado y distraído y eso no le satisfacía a Kuai. Noob se telestransportó hacia él y le pegó un "gancho" que lo tiró hacia el suelo. Sub-Zero cerró los ojos, cada vez que peleaba con su hermano era una herida más en su alma que le costaba sanar. Se paró y le miró, pero actuó rápido, tiró 3 bolas de hielo, solo una dio en el blanco, se acercó hacia él y le pegó, haciendo un combo. Su hermano gimió, pero Kuai Liang intentó no tener piedad con él. El armó su kori, y su hermano se tomó un momento para apreciarla, pero Sub-Zero aprovechó para atacar. Las clavadas de su Kori eran dolorosas, te clavaban un dolor…_Frío_. "Suficiente…" susurró Noob. Envió uno de sus clones para que luche con el, pero cayó al suelo fácilmente- Bi-Han gruño, y se telestransportó hacia el, lo agarró del cuello y abrió su teles transporte y se llevó sin más a su hermano. El hombre hielo espero que le pegara y salgan a la superficie…pero no fue así.

"¿…qu-que es esto?" dijo asustado, se sentía muy extraño. "La nada, nadie es capaz de verla, pero tú puedes…" "¿y por…por qué?" dijo cansado. "¿Tengo cara de saber?" le dijo secamente, "Tengo que advertirte, Kuai Liang. Si sigues haciendo lo que harás- tu vida tendrá fecha de vencimiento." "….¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó. "No te rías de mi, Tundra. Si matas a Quan Chi te la verás conmigo y con los de mi lado." Dijo seriamente. "¿Y porque me lo dices?" – "Por que yo no tengo intenciones de matarte, te odio, no te quiero de familia, no tengo sentimientos contigo, no eres nadie. Pero no anhelo la liquidación- si lo matan…Tu sufrirás y si, solo tú morirás." Kuai Liang solo se mantuvo callado. "¿Por qué me siento tan ….tan.." dijo cansado. Saibot solo lo miró esperando que termine. "Débil…¿aquí?" "Outworld ya es algo malo para ti- esto debe ser peor…Ya vete de aquí." Dijo y le pegó para enviarlo afuera de vuelta. _"Otro portal mas…"_ pensó el subconsciente de Sub-Zero. Habían pasado horas de que estaban ahí abajo, aunque en la "nada" solo fueron minutos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y para él era muy difícil levantarse. El primer round estaba perdido. "¡Vamos idiota!" le gritó su hermano, refunfuñó y se acercó hasta Kuai Liang, Lo miró y lo levantó de cuello. "¡Pelea!" le gritó. _"Basta, suficiente con tus obligaciones."_ Para la vista de Noob saibot, su hermano se había tirado al piso. Pero no era así. Se telestransportó, lo sujetó, y lo noqueó para parar de pelear. "_No pelearé mas contigo."_ Se dijo a sí mismo. "Vámonos." Dijo seriamente.


End file.
